Confessions to You
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Based off of BaT season 2 epi. 4 where their avatars are out and telling the truth/what's on their minds. Has twincest because I'm an incestuous bastard XD No, I just like it. Please enjoy.


This is based off of Episode four from season two of Baka and Test when their chibis come out and speak the truth. This is a twincest story of Hideyoshi and Yuuko. Because I am obsessed with twincest, and they are forced to be together thanks to me c:

Disclaimer: Don't own it XD Just enjoy please c:

* * *

The students of Class F were gathered around each other, along with Yuuko, who had only come with Shouko and Aiko because she was forced. The head master said that there was to be so changes to their avatars, and so they and their friends had gathered inside of Class F to see what it was about.

"Might as well get this over with." Minami said, her green eyes focused on their situation. Hideyoshi and Kouta nodded, and they got into a standing position.

"Summon!" They yelled, sticking their arms up and watching as their avatars puffed in front of them via smoke. They were dressed in the regular school uniforms, all chibi and cute, and they began talking amongst themselves.

They students looked at each other surprised, though they smiled.

"Well," Minami began. "Head master did say that there would be changes!" She smiled looking down to her avatar who was smiling and talking to Hideyoshi's avatar.

It sighed and looked away. "Man, I really don't know what to do about this morning events." His avatar sighed, resting a paw on its forehead.

The others looked to his avatar.

"What? Did something happen this morning?" Akihisa asked, looking over to his overly pretty friend.

"No, no." Hideyoshi waved his hands and smiled at them.

"The middle school neighbor boy confessed his love for me today, even though I'm a guy." The avatar spoke, walking over and looking up to Hideyoshi's sister, who was sitting on a desk, staring blankly at the wall. "Though I wished it were someone else instead." It pulled on Yuuko's leg, and Hideyoshi quickly got up, grabbing the small chibi human animal, and taking it to where he had been sitting.

"Someone else?" Akihisa said. "Really, Hideyoshi?" He smiled wide and Yuuji came up hitting his back like a man who was proud.

"Didn't know that you had a crush, Kinoshita." Mizuki said, her pink hair bouncing off her shoulders as she spoke. "That's so sweet! What's her name?"

All of his friends came up to him, asking what was going on, except for Akihisa and Minami, considering that her avatar was busy snuggling up to him, and Minami was trying her hardest to get her avatar away from him, and telling him how she really felt.

Hideyoshi smiled shyly. "It doesn't really matter, anyways," He held up his hands in defense and his avatar jumped up and down. "How about you guys summon your avatars?" He suggested, though they said they would after they learned about this mystery girl. Yuuko and Shouko got up, sitting on the floor and watching the scenes act out.

His avatar walked up to Mizuki who was talking.

"So what does she look like?" The pink haired girl asked, smiling at the small creature.

"Oh!" It squeaked, jumping up. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world!" It smiled and sat down in front of Mizuki. "And her eyes, they are one of her greatest features, especially when they light up because I made her happy!"

"Is she nice too?"

It smiled again, hiding its face in its hands and blushing brightly. "She's very strict, but she can be the nicest person! She always is there for me when I need it." It fell, rolling slightly on its side and Hideyoshi blushed turning away.

"Please stop asking those things." He said as his avatar got up and walked to him.

"But you want it out, don't you?" It said, paws resting on his leg. "You want her to know!" It danced off again, this time heading for Minami, who had just gotten back, with her avatar in her lap, who was struggling to get back to Akihisa.

"Hello," Minami said, smiling at the small thing.

"Hi!" It said, waving happily before looking around and skipping its way over to Mizuki again.

"Please stop." Hideyoshi begged, his face still flushed and frowning now.

"Come on Hideyoshi, we want to know more about you." Akihisa said, his head showing a large bump where Minami had hit him. "Just tell us who you like."

The avatar stuck his tongue out. "It's not you. You're a guy, and so am I. The difference is that I'm not into other guys." It smiled, twitching it's tail before looking up to Mizuki again, while Akihisa cried in sadness about being rejected by Hideyoshi again.

"Well," Mizuki began, smiling. "Is she someone who you've known for a long time?"

The avatar shook his head, his cheeks rising with the smile growing on his face. "I've known her my whole life!" It stated, making Yuuko think of all the girls that he's known and stayed friends with his whole life. not many came through her mind though.

The girls all smiled at how cute the small creature looked, and it reached up to Mizuki, crawling in her lap.

"It's not you," It stated, patting her arm, "But you are a very good friend." It smiled again. Mizuki let out a happy noise, hugging it and saying a 'thank you!'

"Hmm," Shouko breathed, looking to the small chibi. "Is she someone very dear to you?"

It jumped from Mizuki and ran to Shouko, nodding and looking up to her. "She's more important than anything! I'd give her everything if I could, just to she her pretty smile!" The flush on his avatar, and what it was talking about made Hideyoshi more embarrassed.

"Come on guys," He said. "You've asked enough. Now summon your's."

They looked to each other and shrugged.

"Seems fair enough." Mizuki said, and the others nodded.

Mizuki, Akihisa, Shouko, Yuuko, Yuuji, and Aiko all summoned their avatars, and they all seemed to be acting different than their regular personas.

"Thanks," He said, smiling slightly. "It's better to have you guys make your avatars spill secrets too if you want to hear mine."

"Aw, but Hideyoshi..." Akihisa said, frowning. Minami simply hit him on the head again, and glared at him.

The avatars all looked around at each other, except for Yuuko's, who was looking sad and shy, sitting in her lap, muttering something about how something or another wasn't fair.

They all looked to her, though before anyone could ask, Hideyoshi's avatar went over to Yuuko, and looked at her own avatar, sitting curled against her stomach. It reached over, setting a paw on her shoulder, while climbing into her lap, then looking up at Yuuko herself.

"Don't be sad." It said, looking down, and pulling Yuuko's avatar up, and taking her out of her lap, in front of her. He pulled the other avatar up into a hug and held her tight, making the owners of said avatars blush.

"Stop that." Hideyoshi said, moving and stretching his arm out, gripping his avatar by the back of the clothes and pulling it over by him.

"No! Give him back!" Yuuko's cried, tears beginning to spill from her eyes, making Yuuko sit up straight, and grabbing her own into her lap. "No, no no!" It cried again, hitting Yuuko's stomach, trying to get away. "Let me go!"

It cried more, but stopped fidgeting, and all the other avatars were busy conversing with each other, ignoring what was going on. They were far too busy with their own conversation. Minami's and Yoshii's were snuggling, same with Shouko and Yuuji's. Aiko's was busy being a pervert to Kouta's who was enjoying it, and Mizuki's was sitting all alone, sad that she couldn't be with Yoshii.

"Shh." Yuuko said quietly to her avatar, who was staring over at Hideyoshi's avatar, which was beginning to get angry.

"Let go, you pansy!" It yelled, biting down on his arm, and he moved, crying out in pain as it ran over to Yuuko's lap. "I've come to save you." It said, smiling as it walked up Yuuko's lap, reaching out and hugging her avatar, which had outstretched arms, trying to get Hideyoshi's.

Yuuko flushed more as Hideyoshi's avatar looked up to her with pleading arms. She looked away, and opened her arms, letting the small avatars go, walking off of her lap. Hideyoshi's lifted up Yuuko's taking her off of Yuuko's leg and twirling her in the air. It took a bold step and kissed her cheek, letting its paw hold hers. Hideyoshi flushed again, though he was surprised seeing Yuuko's avatar being so sweet and cute with his.

Hideyoshi's held it's paw up, walking over to Mizuki. "She's the one that I like~" It said, eyes shining, and nuzzling the other avatar closer. Everyone gasped, and looked between the twins, who were staring at each other like they were about to die. No one said anything, but just looked between the twins and the avatars who were busy being cute little chibis, holding hands, while Hideyoshi's kissed Yuuko's avatar on the cheek every now and then.

"I have to go." Yuuko stated, getting up and walking out of the door. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she had pain and embarrassment showing through her eyes.

Hideyoshi stood up and followed her out the door while the two avatars stayed put, snuggling with each other.

* * *

"Yuuko!" Hideyoshi cried, grabbing his sister's hand and hugging her tight. "Please, stop running!"

Yuuko began crying hard, clawing at her brother, as if trying to get away, but too weak to do so. "I looked like such an idiot!" She yelled, hitting his chest with weak punches. "Why would you embarrass me like that?!"

Hideyoshi drew back slightly. "It wasn't me. It was my avatar! I was trying to get it to stop doing anything like that, but it wouldn't!" Yuuko looked at him and wiped her tears.

"It's still not fair! Now everyone probably thinks that I'm some weird incestuous whore! And now you know too!" She tried running away, but he had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. "You must hate me..." She cried again, trying to pull away. "Don't look at me, I'm disgusting."

Hideyoshi pushed her, pressing her body against the wall, pressing his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen, and he pulled away.

"Our avatars were speaking the truth, Yuuko." He stated. "I'm embarrassed too. More than that, I'm relieved to know that you feel the same..."

Yuuko flushed deeper, and looked away. She untensed her body and he pulled her against him like their avatars had been doing.

"Hideyoshi..."

"I love you, Yuuko." He stated smiling. "And everything my avatar said was true. And all of you." He kissed her forehead and smiled, looking into her eyes. "Your eyes are one of the greatest features on you, Yuuko."

She flushed and pushed his chest softly, telling him not to be so fluffy and romantic.

"It's embarrassing." She said, looking down the hallway. "I'd rather you say that when we're in a more private area, like home." He smiled and kissed her cheek, nodding.

"Okay." He simply replied, entwining his fingers with her's. "Well, then I'll wait till we get home." With that he began pulling her along back to the classromm.

"Wait!" Yuuko said, stopping. "So...what does that make us?" She asked, cheeks red.

"Well," He began. "I want to be your boyfriend, if you'll have me, that is."

Yuuko looked away flushing deeper before kissing him chastely. "I'd like that." She replied.

They entered the classroom again, and their avatars were still being cute with each other, same as the other avatars, and the others were talking to themselves. They noticed the two walk in, but smiled.

"It doesn't matter to us." Minami said. Mizuki and the other girls nodded, while Yuuji gave Hideyoshi a thumbs up.

"Good for you man!" Yoshii said, while Kouta held up his camera.

The two smiled and blushed.

'Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad.' Hideyoshi thought, rubbing his thumb on Yuuko's hand while she began talking to the girls. 'Maybe things will work out well.'

* * *

Whoop, random one-shot of HideYuu, because I freaking obsess over them. Ever since episode four, I've wanted to do this, because I kept thinking how cute it'd be! ^^ Please enjoy!

Let's just say that the boy avatars are called its and the girls are called hers and stuff. Just to make confusion less ^^'

-Bandgeeksarecool3


End file.
